Monsters of the night (Creek)
by XcentruiesX
Summary: Craig is the new kid in south park, he becomes involved with Tweek learning about a traumatic experience he went through, he wants to help him but what happens when the monsters come out at night?


Prologue:

Kyle felt bad that his friends decided to all just ditch Tweek when Kenny came back from wherever he went. Feeling a little guilty, Kyle thought about hanging out with Tweek since they were still friends, right? Kyle had thought so, at least. Tweek, on the other hand, didn't; what kind of friends just ditch you? He didn't complain much though, despite himself - being around them was stressful.

Kyle knocked gently on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. Not a moment later, he was faced with , smiling as always; he seemed kinda creepy in a way as if he was searching for your soul.

"Kyle hello, what can I do for you?"

"Is Tweek home?"

"Yeah he is, come in and I'll get him," he beckoned the boy into his house, which he followed.

Richard went to the stairs, "Tweek, your friend Kyle is here," he called out into the temporary silence: there was fumbling and stumbling from upstairs with a "gah!" and "arg!" in after, Tweek appeared in the same (rumpled) green button up shirt and black jeans, hair wild as ever and eyes wide.

"H-Hi Kyle," Tweek's voice was quiet.

"Hey Tweek, wanna hang out? It'll just be us, the others are busy," he smiled softly - he knew Tweek would say no if the others came and he thanked them internally that they didn't want to hang out with Tweek today.

"S-Sure," he didn't seem like he wanted to but he'd agreed anyway. Kyle moved towards the other, whose body was shaking as always. "Just one moment," He scurried off into the kitchen, grabbed a thermos and filled it with coffee. Once it was full, he came back, quietly waving goodbye to his father. He looked to Kyle who smiled and led him out the house. The ginger began chatting about their plans today - he was loud but Tweek didn't protest much: he was just happy to have someone to hang out with, no matter what his paranoia made him think or feel.

The two stopped by a diner to get some lunch in their bellies. Kyle had suggested it since he could hear the blonde's stomach rumble and, well, he was feeling hungry too. Now sat at the table munching away, Tweek gained the courage to finally ask Kyle why he wanted to hang out, who (of course) was expecting this.

"Well, I still think we're friends - just because Kenny's back doesn't mean we can't still hang out," he smiled softly.

"I-I guess, it's just...Do you r-really want to be my friend? Aren't I a-annoying?"

"I wouldn't say annoying, more like..." he paused trying to think of a word, something that wouldn't set him off. "Unique! Yeah, you're unique, every one of us is," Kyle grinned, feeling proud with himself, staring into green wide eyes that shone brightly — it was a sight he hadn't seen properly before.

"R-Really?" Tweek now glanced down at his food, a faint blush across his cheeks. No one ever really complimented him: it was a nice change.

"Yeah dude, now let's finish our food so we can do more fun stuff!"

The rest of the day went by the two boys having fun (Tweek having the most of all) the sun was starting to set and Tweek was panicking more than usual. Kyle noticed it, blaming it on the lack of coffee having drunk it all already (Kyle was always surprised at how he could drink such bitterness). Tweek suddenly gripped Kyle's arm, shaking violently - there was nothing out here to scare or hurt them but he knew Tweek felt otherwise.

"It's okay Tweek, we're almost home," Kyle smiled, trying to reassure the boy as he began walking again.

"K-Kyle don't you see them?" He whispered, frantically looking around

"Um no?" Confused but curious he asked, "What do you see?"

Tweek gulped, "I don't know what they are, b-but they're like monsters...Monsters are the best way to d-describe them! Ghost even!" He looked around, then back to Kyle, "I've been seeing things...Since I was 5 I remember seeing these horrible creatures..."

"Some look normal, some are disfigured...Others I don't know what they are, just a gooey mass of the darkness..." he gave a tug at his hair, eyes shutting tightly.

"Y-You really see that?" Kyle was a bit surprised, was Tweek telling the truth? Or did he just have an active imagination? The blonde nodded rapidly.

"When it gets dark, they seem to come out more...They get more powerful," Now he understood why Tweek panicked, he didn't want to keep him here any longer so he decided to pick up the pace, but there was something else out amongst the creatures of the night, something that Kyle couldn't see — A tall dark figure had been following them for a while, stalking their prey - they were going to make a move soon.

"Kyle I feel sick..." Tweek mumbled. Kyle noticed that the blonde hadn't been looking good for a while, he was getting slower, looking a little weak, one arm linked loosely around Kyle's, his other clutches at his stomach.

"Should we stop? Do you need to rest?" Kyle bit his lip, he was about to say something else when Tweek shook his head.

"No! L-Lets just keep going, I just want to get-" Tweek froze making eye contact with something - or someone, "Kyle..." he breathed softly, "Run..." Tweek started to run with Kyle pushing him forward. Confused and scared, Kyle followed his lead, trying to ask what was going on.

After a while, Kyle couldn't hear Tweek properly - he hadn't checked behind him, feeling too scared to check; but he needed to look behind him, needed to check - only to realise...Tweek was gone.


End file.
